Call me, Please!
by mey lovenolaven
Summary: Akan kuhitung sampai sepuluh, dan jika kau tidak memanggilku, aku benar-benar akan pergi. Jadi kumohon, panggil aku, sebut namaku. Bahkan jika kau hanya berkata 'hey'aku akan merubah keputusanku/OneShoot/GintokiSaachan/DLDR!.


**Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance &amp; Drama**

**Main Chara : Sakata Gintoki &amp; Sarutobi Ayame –Sacchan**

**Warnings : OOC, Typo, Gaje, Oneshoot, Ide pasaran, etc.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

"Menjadi pengawal?" Sacchan meletakan gelas jusnya, menatap sang lawan bicara, mencoba memastikan kalau yang ia dengar tadi tidak salah.

"Ya," Jawab Matsudaira malas. Bukannya tadi dia sudah menjelaskan pada ninja pembunuh ini kalau seorang petinggi Bakufu telah memintanya untuk mencari seseorang yang akan dijadikan pengawal pribadi Amanto kenalannya? Dan tadi dia juga sudah mengatakan kalau gadis ini yang di rekomendasikannya kan? Lalu kenapa harus bertanya lagi, eh?

Sachan diam. Dia hanya memperhatikan buliran-buliran air digelas jusnya. Bingung.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, meski yang akan kau kawal itu adalah Amanto, tapi mereka dari planet yang baik dan penampilan mereka juga sama seperti manusia di bumi, tidak menyeramkan."

Bukan. Bukan masalah seram atau tidak. Dia ini Sacchan, seorang ninja pembunuh yang sudah biasa berurusan dengan para Amanto dari yang berpenampilan normal sampai yang paling aneh dan menyeramkan. Jadi soal penampilan itu bukan masalahnya. Tapi, menjadi pengawal pribadi, nah itu masalahnya. Kalau dia menjadi pengawal pribadi berarti dia harus ikut ke planet tuannya, berarti meninggalkan bumi, meninggalkan semuanya, meninggalkan Gin-.

"Huhh," Sacchan menghela napas berat. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa migran. Inginnya menolak saja sebenarnya, tapi Matsudaira bilang ini permintaan langsung petinggi Bafuku dan ini juga sebagai bentuk kerjasama antara bumi dengan planet lain. Ini tugas berat tentunya. Huh, Orang tua ini kenapa pula merekomendasikan namanya.

"Sacchan," Panggil Matsudaira. Pria itu menatap Sacchan yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi gelas jusnya, sepertinya itu lebih menarik ketimbang melihatnya.

"hmmm?" Sacchan hanya bergumam dan itu makin membuat orang didepannya memicingkan mata. Heran. Rasanya aneh melihat gadis berkacamata ini diam begitu.

"Apa aku bisa menolak?" Masih tak memandang lawan bicaranya, Sacchan bertanya. Rasanya mustahil kalau ia akan mendengar kata 'bisa' sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau punya alasan untuk menolaknya?"

Alasan? Apakah Sacchan punya alasan untuk tetap tinggal? Sacchan ragu. Sacchan tidak yakin kalau orang itu bisa menjadi alasannya untuk tinggal. Sacchan ingin, tapi orang itu, orang yang ingin dijadikannya alasan pastilah akan sangat senang jika mendengar kalau dia akan pergi. Kan berarti tak ada lagi ninja mesum yang akan mengganggu kehidupannya.

"Huuh," Menghela napas entah untuk yang keberapa, Sacchan memijit pelipisnya. Pening rasanya.

"Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai putriku, aku tau kemampuanmu, karena itulah aku merekomendasikan namamu, ini merupakan kesempatan yang bagus untukmu, Sacchan." Sacchan menatap Matsudaira. Ada perasaan senang dihatinya mendengar kata-kata itu. Bukankah itu kata-kata pujian kan?

"Tapi, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Hanya saja berikan alasan yang dapat kuterima," Matsudaira mengambil jeda, ia meminum habis kopi hitam pesanannya. "3 hari, jika kau tidak memberitahuku alasannya, ku anggap kau menerima permintaanku." Setelah mengatakannya, Matsudaira pergi.

Sacchan menutup matanya, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa_ café _tempatnya berada sekarang. Ingatannya memutar ulang moment-moment bersama orang itu, mungkin ada dari banyak moment itu yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai pegangan untuk menjadikan orang itu alasan. Orang yang selalu berada di hati dan pikirannya, orang yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama kali ia mengenalnya. Seorang samurai berambut perak yang selalu menolaknya dan berbuat kasar padanya. Tapi..

Tidak ada.

Sacchan tersenyum miris. Ya, semua yang ia ingat hanya penolakan dan penolakan dari si rambut ikal. Tidak ada, tidak ada yang bisa ia jadikan pegangan.

"Gin-san," Sacchan bergumam. Sakit, rasanya ingin menangis kala menyebut nama itu. Apalagi ketika ia mengingat kalau mungkin ia benar-benar akan pergi jauh.

Tapi mungkin benar kata Matsudaira, ini kesempatannya. Bukan, bukan kesempatan tentang karirnya tapi kesempatannya untuk melupakan pria itu. Mungkin dia akan sedih dan menderita tapi itu tidak selamanya kan? Nantinya juga akan terbiasa.

Tapi,

Sacchan memandang jauh keluar jendela. Menerawang.

Apakah bisa?

* * *

"Huuaahh," Gintoki mematikan_ tv_ didepanya. Melempar _remote_nya asal dan memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang rumahnya. Bosan, hari ini benar-benar membosankan. Tidak ada pekerjaan dan dua orang yang biasa bersamanya juga belum kembali dari perginya. Padahal mereka bilang hanya pergi untuk belanja, tapi kenapa lama. Bukannya rindu atau apa, tapi setidaknya jika ada orang lain, rumah ini tidak akan terasa sepi. Ini membuatnya semakin bosan saja.

"Huuuaahh," Sudah berapa kali entah Gintoki menguap begitu. Ia memang pemalas, tapi kalau lama-lama bermalas-malasan, bosan juga kan rasanya.

Mata pria itu tertutup tapi ia kembali membukanya. Mata sendu dan terlihat mengantuk itu menatap atap tempat tinggalnya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang, ada yang hilang. Lama ia memandangi atap begitu, ada yang sedang ia pikirkan sebenarnya.

_Ting tong_

Suara bel mengintrupsi Gintoki. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya menghampiri siempunya yang memencet bel. Sudah dipastikan itu bukan Kagura maupun Shinpachi, mereka tidak akan repot-repot memencet bel untuk bisa masuk rumah. Mungkin itu klien yang membutuhkan jasanya. Baguslah, ia memang butuh pekerjaan untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

_Srreegg_

Gintoki membuka pintu geser. Matanya yang malas sedikit terperangah melihat sosok di depannya. Gintoki yakin, dia kenal dengan gadis ini. Tapi melihatnya dengan penampilan yang berbeda sedikit membuatnya merasa janggal? Err atau terpesona? Entahlah, yang jelas gadis ini, gadis yang tengah berdiri di depannya, gadis yang ia kenal bernama Sacchan benar-benar terlihat berbeda dengan yukata biru bermotih bunga sakura dan rambut biru yang biasa digerai sekarang ia kepang menyamping. Manis.

Jika saja bukan karena kacamata merah yang selalu menghiasi wajah itu, mungkin Gintoki tidak benar-benar mengenalinya.

"Konichiwa Gin-san, boleh aku masuk?"

* * *

Sudah sekitar lima menit yang lalu mereka duduk di ruang tamu, tapi rasanya tak ada dari mereka yang terlihat akan memulai pembicaraan. Hening.

Gintoki hanya memandang Sacchan yang duduk didepannya. Tatapannya penuh tanda tanya. Sejujurnya ada rasa aneh ketika mendapati gadis ini memencet bel rumahnya. Pasalnya dia biasanya akan datang begitu saja. Gintoki biasanya akan mendapati gadis ini tengah berada di atap atau dibagian-bagian lain tempat tinggalnya.

Lalu sekarang dia datang dengan begitu sopannya. Aneh? Tentu saja, seperti bukan Sacchan. Apalagi dengan penampilan dan sikapnya, makin membuat heran orang saja.

Tapi, meskipun begitu ada perasaan lega yang menghampiri pria itu. Perasaan lega bisa melihatnya. Kalau tidak salah sudah tiga hari dia tak melihatnya. Tapi, jangan harap Gintoki akan mengakui hal itu.

Sebenarnya Gintoki ingin bertanya tentang tujuan Sacchan kemari, tapi terlalu banyak yang ada dalam kepalanya sekarang membuat ia bingung sendiri mana yang harus ia keluarkan terlebih dulu. Dan memikirkan mana yang harus ia keluarkan malah makin membuat pikirannya bertambah saja. Ish, kenapa jadi rumit begitu.

Jadi Gintoki hanya diam, memandangi Sacchan yang sedari tadi tak melihat kearahnya. Ya, Sacchan sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan seisi rumahnya, seperti tengah mencari-cari sesuatu atau seperti mencoba merekamnya dengan kedua mata dibalik kacamatanya itu.

"Kemana Kagura-chan dan Shinpachi-kun?" Setelah dari tadi diam, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya pertanyaan tentang kedua orang itu? Ada apa dengan kunoichi pecinta nato ini?

"Mereka sedang keluar, ada apa?" Meski dari nada suaranya seperti tak terlalu peduli, tapi Gintoki penasaran sebenarnya.

Dari raut wajahnya, terlihat kalau Sacchan sedikit kecewa. "Begitu ya, sayang sekali," Sacchan meletakan kantong plastik yang sedari tadi ia pegang di meja depannya. Gintoki hanya memperhatikannya, ia tak tahu apa isi kantong itu, mungkin makanan.

"Padahal aku akan berpamitan,"

"Heeh?" Perkataan Sacchan sukses melebarkan mata malas pemuda itu. Pamit? Memangnya dia mau pergi?.

Sacchan tersenyum, ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ini memang hal yang tepat yang akan ia lakukan. Dan inilah waktunya. Waktunya Sacchan untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Gintoki. Seperti yang sudah tiga hari ini ia pikirkan selama mengurung diri dalam kamarnya.

"Gin-san, a-" Suara Sacchan tercekat. Matanya yang sedikit berkaca-kaca menatap lurus pada Gintoki. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba ragu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa? Kau mau pergi?" Akhirnya Gintoki bertanya, rasanya pertanyaan tentang kepergian gadis ini adalah yang paling utama.

Sacchan mengangguk, " Ya," Jawabnya lesu.

"Kemana?"

"Aku diberi tugas oleh Matsudaira ke Planet luar,"

"Hmm," Gintoki hanya bergumam, tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan kembali," Sacchan memutuskan untuk mengatakan semuanya. Ini kesempatan terakhirnya. Kesempatanya untuk memastikan apa dia akan tetap disini atau benar-benar pergi dan melupakan orang dihadapnnya.

"Gin-san, aku mungkin akan sulit untuk melupakanmu, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk melupakan perasaanku ini padamu. Aku akan belajar untuk mengingatmu sebagai orang yang sama dengan yang lainnya," Gintoki diam, meresapi semua perkataan yang keluar dari mulut sang kunoichi.

Sacchan berdiri dari duduknya, berbalik hendak keluar. Air matanya hampir tumpah, ia tak mau jika Gintoki melihatnya seperti ini.

"S-selamat tinggal," Sacchan mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, karena sebenarnya ia tak benar-benar ingin segera pergi. Ada yang sedang ia tunggu.

'_Akan kuhitung sampai sepuluh, dan jika kau tidak memanggilku, aku benar-benar akan pergi'._ Sacchan ingin menoleh kebelakang, ia ingin tau bagaimana ekspresi Gintoki. Tapi, tidak boleh. Ia sudah berjanji agar tidak menoleh apapun yang terjadi.

_Satu,_

_Dua.._

Masih duduk ditempatnya, Gintoki hanya diam, tak ada pergerakan sedikitpun dari dirinya, meski itu hanya menoleh untuk melihat punggung Sacchan yang menjauh.

_Lima,_

'_Jadi kumohon, panggil aku, sebut namaku. Bahkan jika kau hanya berkata 'hey'aku akan merubah keputusanku, Gin-san..'_

Air mata mengalir dari mata kiri Sacchan, namun dengan segera gadis itu menghapusnya. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah meski hal ini sunguh menyakitkan.

3 hari berdiam diri, Sacchan memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah. Ia akan mencari moment spesial di hari terakhirnya. Dipanggil namanya oleh Gintoki. Ya, itu adalah moment yang ia pilih, tentu saja Sacchan tidak akan berharap lebih. Gintoki memanggilnya saja, itu cukup menurutnya, mengingat jarang sekali dia meyebut namanya.

_Sembilan,_

_Sepu.._

Sacchan berhenti, jaraknya dari pintu geser hanya terpaut 5 sampai 6 langkah lagi. Dan Gintoki, dia belum memanggilnya. Sacchan menelan ludahnya, pikiran-pikiran jika dia benar-benar pergi menyeruak masuk dikepalanya. Tapi bukan itu saja, ada satu hal yang membuat hatinya begitu sakit. Yaitu, Gintoki benar-benar tak memperdulikannya.

Sacchan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pasti ada yang salah. Pasti dirinya terlalu cepat menghitung. Ya itu dia, dia terlalu cepat menghitung. Sacchan mengangguk antusias menyutujui pikirannya.

"A-akan kuulang dari lima," Gumamnya pelan.

_Lima,_

Sacchan mulai melangkah.

_Enam._

Tetap sunyi.

_Tujuh,_

Keyakinan Sacchan perlahan runtuh, air mata mulai membasahi kedua pipinya.

_Delapan,_

"Hiks.." Sacchan tak bisa lagi menahan isakannya.

_Sreggg_

Sacchan membuka pintu geser rumah Gintoki, merasakan udara panas kota yang langsung menerpa kulitnya. Ia melangkah keluar.

_Sembilan,_

Ternyata ia sungguh akan pergi. Ternyata ia benar-benar tak diperdulikan. Ternyata meski ini hari terakhirnya ia tetap tak bisa mendapatkan moment spesial.

Sacchan memandangi langit. Penglihatannya sudah sangat kabur karena kacamatanya yang basah oleh air mata.

Menghirup dan menghembuskan napas perlahan, Sacchan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia berbalik, hendak menuju tangga. Mungkin memang beginilah jalan hidupnya.

"Sepul.."

_Grebb _

"..hmmpp,"

Sacchan membelalakan kedua matanya, merasakan benda lembut nan kenyal melumat bibir kecilnya. Sebuah tangan yang terasa kuat menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Sacchan dan sebuah tangan yang lain memeluk pinggang gadis itu erat.

Apa yang terjadi? Sacchan sungguh tak mengerti. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Genggaman di pergelangannya, pelukan di pinggangnya dan lumatan di bibirnya, semuanya sungguh tak ia mengerti. Sacchan merasa otaknya berhenti bekerja, ia tak mampu berpikir. Bahkan, ia tadi sempat lupa cara bernapas, otaknya seolah hanya bisa memerintah jantungnya untuk berdetak sangat cepat.

Siapa? Siapa orang yang sedang menciumnya? Wajah orang di depannya terlalu dekat, –tentu aja mereka sedang berciuman bukan? dan juga pandangan mata Sacchan juga sangat buram, kacamatanya melorot, ditambah dengan air mata yang menggenang. Sacchan tak mampu melihatnya, ia tak tahu. Tapi, aroma tubuh ini, Sacchan sangat hapal. Ini aroma tubuh yang selalu memabukannya, aroma citrus yang hanya ada pada tubuhnya.

"Gin-san," Sacchan bergumam dalam ciumannya.

"hmm?" Gumam Gintoki. Perlahan ia melepaskan ciumannya, menjauhkan wajahnya dari gadis itu, lengannya masih nyaman pada posisinya.

Mereka saling menatap. Sacchan menatap Gintoki, meski sebenarnya ia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Sacchan bertanya bingung. Ya, apa yang sebenarnya Gintoki lakukan? bukankah pria ini selalu menolaknya? Tapi kenapa sekarang dia memeluknya begitu erat? Ini, bukankah ini terlalu jauh dari ekspetasi Sacchan. Gadis itu hanya ingin dipanggil namanya.

"hmm, aku.." Gintoki menatap Sacchan. Perlahan Gintoki menghapus airmata yang menggenang di kedua manik Sacchan, lalu turun menghapus jejak airmata dipipinya. Setelahnya, Gintoki memperbaiki posisi kacamata merah Sacchan.

"..tidak tahu."

Sekarang Sacchan dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah di hadapannya. Alis, mata tajam yang tengah menatapnya, hidung, garis rahang yang begitu tegas juga bibir yang tadi menciumnya. Semuanya nyata. Benar-benar ada dihadapnya, bukan ilusi atau khayalannya saja. Didepannya, orang yang memeluknya, itu benar-benar Gin-san. Gin-san_nya._

Perlahan namun pasti, mata Sacchan kembali berkaca-kaca. Dadanya bergemuruh seperti ada kembang api yang menyala-nyala didalam sana. Perutnya terasa geli seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang sedang menggelitikinya. Ia ingin tertawa juga menangis disaat yang bersamaan.

"hiks.. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tak tau harus berkata dan berbuat apa lagi, Sacchan mennggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang dihadapannya. Memeluk Gintoki erat.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Kurasa tadi aku menciummu?" Gintoki menjawab seadanya, agak kesal karena gadis yang tengah menangis dipelukannya ini bertanya itu terus.

"Kenapa? K-kenapa kau melakukannya? Hiks.. p-padahal aku hanya ingin kau memanggil namaku!" Sacchan meraung. Bukannya tidak suka, Sacchan sangat suka dan bersyukur malah. Semua yang ia katakan hanya sebagai ungkapan kegembiraannya saja. Karena Sacchan sungguh bingung bagaimana mengekspresikannya.

Gintoki mengelus rambut biru Sacchan. "..aku lupa namamu," Hening.

Detik berikutnya terdengar suara tawa pelan dari Gintoki juga Sacchan. Merasa lucu. Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa Gintoki lupa nama Sacchan. Memangnya ada orang yang akan melupakan nama orang yang selalu membuntutinya? Lagi pula, bukankah nama Sacchan selalu ada dipikiran pria itu.

Sacchan menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada Gintoki. Menatap wajah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Namaku Sarutobi Ayame, kau bisa memanggilku Sacchan," Sacchan pura-pura kesal meski bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

Gintoki tersenyum lembut membalas Sacchan. "Jadi, kau akan tetap pergi?"

"Jika iya, bagaimana?"

"Aku akan menahanmu."

"Memangnya kau bisa?" Sacchan menatap seolah meragukan.

"Tentu saja," Tatapan Gintoki yakin dan seolah menggoda.

"Benarkah, bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana ya? Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Mana kutahu,"

"Jangan pura-pura"

"Sungguh, katakan apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Hmmm, membuatmu makin mencintaiku,"

"Heeh?"

**.**

**.**

**~End~**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note :** Yeee, akhirnya fic pertama di fandom Gintama kelar :D Saya tahu, ini fanfic gaje level maksimal, apalagi charanya OOC tingkat dewa. Mau gimana lagi, susah bikin fic dengan chara yang mirip aslinya, soalnya saya ngga bisa bikin humor kaya anime Gintama, jadinya malah renyah nantinya, heheh. Jadi ya begitu deh jadinya *nunjuk fic diatas*

Tujuan saya bikin fic ini cuma pengen ramein fandom Gintama, biar fic gintama berbahasa Indonesia jadi banyak kaya fandom sebelah. But ya, saya tau kalo fic ini ngga bekualitas ^-^

Jadi, kalau ada yang baca fic gaje ini, saya harap mau kasih saran dan kritiknya di kolom review. Saya author baru jadi sangat butuh banyak masukan. Saya juga terima flame, **tapi bukan flame masalah pair atau karena chara yang OOC! **

Terimakasih, Jaa-nee~

Jakarta, 21 March 2015

Salam, Mey Lv~


End file.
